The Konoha Annual Ball
by Tokzzz
Summary: Konoha Annual Ball is coming up and everyone is desperate for a partner to try and win the Konoha Ball King and Queen title. Naruto is sure he will win but he needs to find the right girl. Will it be Sakura? Or Hinata? Maybe Ino?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The Konoha Annual Ball is only five weeks away and all Konoha pupils are desperate to impress the other villages. Naruto is sure he will become The Konoha Annual Ball King but he needs to find a girl first… Will it be Sakura? Or Hinata? Maybe Ino?**_

Naruto got of the bus as usual and as usual Sakura was waiting for Sasuke from the next bus. He waved at her madly but she ignored him.

"Hi Sakura!!!" he exclaimed right next to her.

"Whatever Naruto, go away. Sasuke is going to ask me to the ball today." She said getting exciting at the thought of Sasuke.

_Oh no he's not I'm going to!_ Naruto said to himself.

Naruto got a little fidget and rubbed the back of his head and grinned, "Euh Sakura… the ball… I thought maybe you could… me and"

"SASUKE!!!!" before Naruto could finish Sakura was running in Sasuke's direction, but Ino was first. Naruto sighed.

Five weeks left to get a girl to go to the Konoha Annual Ball with him. The Ball was one of the most talked about events in Konoha and each year the pupils and teachers voted for the Konoha Ball King and Queen. The votes were chosen on best dressed, best coupled etc… Naruto was sure if he could get Sakura then he'd win. They were perfect for each other and Sakura always seemed to have good clothes on.

"Leader! Leader!" the familiar little voice annoyed Naruto, Konohamaru, "Leader! You must help me! Moegi wants to go with Udon rather than me to the mini Konoha Ball!"

Naruto turned round slowly, Konohamaru was red-faced from running and seemed desperate for help.

"Moegi and Udon?" Naruto laughed, "Come Konohamaru you can do better than that!"

Konohamaru looked up expectantly but Naruto just turned away as the bell went.

"LEADER!!!" Konohamaru screamed after him but Naruto was already inside.

_**Note: Im sorry this chapter is SO short. I'm just getting the hang of the characters and the chapters will be short. Especially as this is my first fanfiction and Naruto and all other characters are quite hard. But i hoped you like it. The second chapter will come soon especially as they are short that means they'll be published quicker than long chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**I just want to say thanks to the great reviews so far! They've really boosted my confidence in writing this fanfic. Keep reviewing! Also most of you said the chapter was way too short. I know. I'm trying to make this one longer so I hope you'll be pleased! Please tell me if you like this length better. Also I want to say sorry for taking so long to write this chapter, but I had a major writer's block in the middle so ye…**_

_**The Guy Ninja = The Gay Gordan's**_

Irukai-sensei was trying so desperately to get Ino and Sakura to let go of Sasuke and get Chouji to stop eating, that he never noticed Naruto come in late.

"Irukai! It's not fair! I should sit next to Sasuke!" Ino complained, "Not forehead!"

"Alright enough you two! Ah Naruto you sit next to Sasuke, don't you? Well I'm re-arranging the classroom. Boy – Girl all the way." Irukai announced, as Naruto dropped his bag down next to Sasuke. His face spread in a wide grin.

"Pig!" Sakura shouted back at Ino. They were still fighting about who should get to sit next to Sasuke.

"Troublesome = girls" Shikamaru muttered to Chouji next to him.

This was enough to get him to stop eating and ask, "What? You prefer guys?" But Shikamaru didn't pay him any attention as a whole bunch of other students entered the classroom.

"Ah… I forgot to mention that other Ninja's from other villages will be joining us today." Irukai smiled at the first student, a pretty blonde, followed by a red-head and a weird guy with pointy things on his head.

"How troublesome…" was all Shikamaru said, although he couldn't divert his eyes from the blonde.

"Anyway, new seating arrangements!" Irukai shouted above the noise and everyone fell silent, "Naruto, you and Hinata at the back right corner please. Shikamaru and Temari back middle, Ino and Chouji back left, Sasuke and Sakura middle right, Neji and TenTen middle middle, Lee and Kin middle left, Zabuza and Haku front…"

When Irukai finally finished everyone set about going to their new seats, some more reluctant than others.

"Irukai! I demand a change to be made! I am not sitting next to that pork!" Ino pointed at Chouji who was stuffing his face with crisps, his 15th packet today.

"Pig and Pork! Goes well Pig!" Sakura looked at Ino smugly,

_OMG I got Sasuke.. he's going to ask me OMG – inner Sakura._

"Girls! Ino go to your seat, this seating plan is only temporary." Irukai reassured her, but it didn't help.

"How troublesome…" Shikamaru said when Temari sat next to him, she smiled at him and he melted.

"Naruto…" Hinata spoke in the smallest voice ever, she was blushing madly.

_What is wrong with this girl?_ Thought Naruto.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto said, grinning. Hinata went even redder and turned her head downwards fidgeting with her hands.

Everyone greeted their partner kindly, even Ino. Sakura seemed a little to eager, Naruto didn't like it. He was glaring at Sasuke in the back of the head.

"Right class! Now that you have settled in with your new partner, let's go to the hall for some dance lessons! Your seating partners will be your dance partners! Not for the ball of course but for the practices." Irukai beamed and motioned for everyone to make their way to the hall.

Naruto gaped at Irukai, he couldn't be serious? They were having dance classes? Naruto wasn't the only surprised pupil, the blond next to Shikamaru looked just as shocked when she said, "But Irukai, with all respect. Are we not supposed to learn Jitsu's or go on Missions?"

"Good question Temari, the answer is no. Last year we found that not many Ninjas were doing proper dancing at the Ball. So this year we are teaching you how to dance so that you have more chance of winning, King and Queen, and also because it will be fun and it won't be dangerous for anyone." Irukai replied, leading the way to the great hall where all assemblies were held.

A stereo had been placed in the far corner and all practice fighting equipment removed. It looked quite dull.

"Alright! All partners find a space!" Irukai announced, Kakashi-sensei was his dance partner, he was waiting on a bench reading his book.

"Go Away Pig! I'm his dance partner not you! You're with Pork over there!" Sakura shouted pulling one of Sasuke's arms while Ino pulled on the other.

"I don't like being called Pork." Chouji commented to Sakura.

"Shut Up!" they both said in chorus.

"He's mine Forehead, face it!"

Naruto enjoyed this little show, finally Sasuke was getting torn. He grinned and noticed Hinata looking at him red-faced.

Finally Kakashi interfered and freed Sasuke, who then refused to participate and left the hall, leaving Sakura without a partner.

"It's all your fault Pig! Now I don't even have a partner!" Sakura shouted over at Ino, who was making her way towards Chouji.

"Sakura, may I dance with you?" Kakashi scared the bejeezus out of her as he appeared behind her.

She stuttered for a while but then agreed, if you ignored the crazy hair and bored eyes; he was quite handsome.

"Alright! We shall start with The Guy Ninja." Irukai announced once everyone had found a space.

Everyone started talking at once, asking their partners what on earth the Guy Ninja was.

"Quiet!" Kakashi shouted.

"Thank you, now the Guy Ninja or better known as the Gay Gordance is as follows." Irukai-Sensei pretended to have a dance partner and danced along in circles and semi circles, skipping right then left and then waltzing. No one really paid any attention, they were all too shocked that Irukai-sensei could actually dance.

"Got that? Yes? Now try it yourselves," Everyone muttered amongst themselves, no one actually knew what to do and were stepping on each other's feet rather than dancing.

"Argh! You Pork! Watch where your feet are!" Ino screamed into Chouji's face, who went off in a huff and munched on a mars bar next to Sasuke on the side bench.

"Oi! Don't leave me!" Ino shouted after Chouji.

"Alright stop it Ino. Come over here and I'll show the dance again. This time step-by-step, with you." Irukai stood in the middle, waiting for Ino to walk over. She came over sulkily and reluctantly held Irukai's hand.

"Two skips left, Three skips right, circle, together." Irukai called out while leading a very frustrated Ino round the hall.

"two skips left, 1 , 2, three skips right, 1, 2 , 3 and circle. Argh! I can't do this!" Naruto let go off Hinata and crossed his arms, "I refuse to dance! I want to go on a _real _mission."

"Naruto…" Hinata twiddled her index fingers, and her cheeks were red.

Naruto looked up , "Huh?" , _What a strange girl!_

"How troublesome, sorry ma'lady." Shikamaru let go off Temari who looked just as bored and annoyed as him. Both went to sit at the side bench next to Chouji and Sasuke. Soon the rest of the pairs joined them, the three pairs left were:

Sakura and Kakashi dancing gracefully round the hall, skipping and twirling round each other. Zabuza wolf whistled at Sakura when they passed and got hit by a jealous Haku.

Then there were Naruto and Hinata… what a hopeless bunch. But with both Naruto's and Hinata's determination attitude neither of them were willing to stop until they had mastered the dance. Even if it wasn't a super ninja move.

Last but not least were the magnificent Ino and Irukai. Ino looked very grumpy and looked at Sasuke every time they passed the side bench. Irukai seemed lost in his own world and just led Ino round and round and round until she finally shouted,

"STOP will you? You're making me dizzy!" Ino sat down on the floor, arms crossed. She was in a right mood. Irukai shrugged and carried on, on his own.

Silently everybody on the side bench crept out of the hall unnoticed and left the three to dance. But soon after Kakashi had dance-led Sakura out of the hall and into the corridors and out on the grass. Where they collapsed next to each other.

"Well Done Sakura you did well, you are a very promising pupil!" Kakashi complimented her.

"Stop the formal nonsense, Kakashi." Sakura laughed and turned her head to face Kakashi, _Is this legal? Is it normal for me to feel like this?_ She asked herself.

Kakashi smiled, "You're beautiful." He immediately wished he could take back those words and run off, _I did NOT just do that? Oh I'm in trouble… _

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata had mastered the dance and were gliding across the hall. Naruto had a huge grin on his face and was dancing like a lady, quite literally as they mixed up the moves and Hinata ended up being the man and Naruto the woman… but they didn't care! It looked good anyhow!

Concerning Irukai… he was still in his own world. Everyone knew his secret now! He was a master Ninja Dancer! Ino on the other hand had crept out of the hall and to the toilets to sort her make-up which was still perfect.

_**Note: The moves I described are NOT the moves to the Gay Gordance.**_

_**Note: This chapter is roughly 1,500 words long. I know it is still short. But I cannot do it any longer. So tough.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Keep reviewing! Chapter 3 is on its way!**_


End file.
